Known skis have an upwardly curved leading end portion referred to as a scoop. Throughout its length, which is, on an average, in excess of 150 mm, this scoop tapers in width toward the leading end of the ski or tip of the scoop. The steel edges of the tread extend along the entire surface which contacts the snow and also along part of the upwardly curved scoop, which is tapered in width. Owing to this taper in width and the upward curvature of the scoop, the steel edge on each side of the ski has a double curvature. When the skis are closely spaced during skiing, the steel edge of one ski may contact the top edge of the tapered scoop of the other ski and may thus be caught.
It is an object of the invention to provide a specially shaped scoop which has a smaller tendency to displace snow than the scoops of known skis so that the ski exhibits an improved performance particularly during skiing in deep snow.
A further object of the invention is to provide the scoop end portion with an edge having a specially designed curvature so that the performance of the ski is further improved in the sense stated above.
Further details of the invention will be explained with reference to the drawings, which show embodiments of a known pair of skis and of a pair of skis according to the invention.